


Again?

by boomsticking



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Short, Spiders, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsticking/pseuds/boomsticking
Summary: There are certain things that Siddiq just isn't capable of doing and it's in these moments, he's grateful to have Carl around. Mostly.





	Again?

"Carl—I just can't," Siddiq starts, knowing full well his voice is painfully pathetic and quiet even to his own ears, a shadow of what it normally is. His cheeks burn with embarrassment when he meets Carl's good eye, sees the judgement in the way it narrows on him and in the downturn the corners of his lips take when he dares to let his own dart down.

"Please? I just can't do it."

He wishes he could. He really does. He's faced down hordes of the dead on his own and tended to patients on the brink of death without a moment's hesitation. He knows what the stench of death smells like so well that he thinks it's burned itself permanently into his nose. Worse than that, he knows personally what it looks like when a person is dying, how it feels to watch whatever light they have left in their eyes burn out.

And Siddiq can handle all of that with a smile on his face.

But he can't handle _this_ no matter how hard he tries or wants to. Carl can usually convince him to do anything with a look. But even in the face of Carl's most ridiculing eye roll, Siddiq just finds himself looking sheepish.

"Come on, man. You can expect me to do this _every_ time… what if there's a day I'm not around?" Carl starts, defiance and annoyance thick in his tone.

"Don't say that." Considering how close he'd already come to losing him, way back in the beginning of… whatever this is between them? He doesn't want to really hear about a day where he might not have the younger man at his side, even in a situation like this.

"You have to stick around. I can't do this alone." Siddiq makes a wide motion, shame burning away to exasperation.

"So—would you please?"

Carl gives him another _look_ and Siddiq huffs, barely suppressing a pout. "Look, you know I have a thing with spiders. Do we have to have this discussion every time? Especially when I _always_ thank you after. Really well, I might add."

Siddiq is pleased to note when that seems to do the trick. Carl's face changes from stern refusal and annoyance to thoughtful to, finally, a slight smile as he grabs a rolled up paper and pushes past Siddiq to take care of the offensive… _thing_ waiting for him by the bed.

"It better be a really good thanks… this is, like, the fifth one this month I've had to take care of for you!"


End file.
